phineasandferbfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Love Händel
Love Händel is a 80's hair band (although evidence from other episodes indicate that they were more likely a 90's band.) According to a "Behind the Music"-style documentary, they broke up due to infighting and an ever-dwindling fan base. Bobbi Fabulous became a hair stylist, Swampy got a job at a public library, and Danny is still playing and has a store named Danny's Music Shop. Years after the breakup, they reunite for one night only, thanks to Phineas and Ferb. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") Members Image:Danny_2.jpg|Danny Lead Singer and Guitar Image:Danny then.jpg|Then... Image:Danny now.jpg|and now. Image:Bobbi Fabulous.jpg|Bobbi Fabulous Bass Guitar Image:Bobbi then.jpg|Then... Image:Bobbi now.jpg|and now. Image:Swampy.jpg|Swampy (Sherman) Drums Image:Swampy then.jpg|Then... Image:Swampy now.jpg|and now. Songs *''You Snuck Your Way Into My Heart'' (Topped the charts for 11 consecutive minutes) *''Music Makes Us Better'' *''Couldn't Kick My Way Into Her Heart'' (parody of "You Snuck Your Way Into My Heart") *''Just Passing Through'' *''Tri-State Area Unification Day'' *''Fabulous'' (only Bobby) *''History of Rock'' (only Danny) *''I Ain't Got Rhythm'' (only Swampy) Background Information * Lawrence Fletcher bought tickets for himself and Linda Flynn to attend the farewell concert of Love Händel, her favorite band. After they were featured in the "flaming hot spotlight of love", Lawrence felt brave enough hold her hand, which he had never done before. Danny yelled over to him to kiss her. Linda obliged and kissed him passionately; the two were later married. ("Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together") * Bobbi and Sherman have seen the documentary about their band. During an argument, Bobbi stated that it was "slovenly behavior that ruined Love Händel", while Sherman quoted the "infighting due to pressure from a dwindling fan base" statement from the documentary. *In "Thaddeus and Thor", Love Händel helped Doofenshmirtz sing a song about why he couldn't play kickball. *Danny is probably based on Dan Povenmire. *Swampy is probably based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh. *Bobbi is probably based on Bobby Gaylor. * The name "Love Händel" is a mix of two terms, one a slang term for being "a little overweight" around the hips (love handles) and the other making reference to Baroque musician George Frideric Handel who created among others Messiah, and within it the Hallelujah chorus that is performed almost in every wedding around the world. Appearances and references *Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together *Thaddeus and Thor (in a song) *Just Passing Through (in a song) *Hip Hip Parade Gallery Band photos Image:Love Händel group photo 1.jpg|Band photo 1 Image:Love Händel group photo 2.jpg|Band photo 2 Image:Love Händel group photo 3.jpg|Band photo 3 Image:Adoring fans.jpg|Some of Love Händel's adoring fans Image:Smaller and smaller venues.jpg|Playing to smaller and smaller venues after the peak of their popularity Logos Image:Love Händel heart logo.jpg|Love Händel heart logo Image:Love Händel logo 1 with arrow.jpg|Band logo #1 Image:Love Händel logo 2.jpg|Band logo #2 Farewell concert Image:Concert footage 1.jpg|Performing Snuck Your Way Into My Heart Image:Concert footage 2.jpg|"Which lucky couple will be selected for our flaming hot spotlight of love?" Image:Last spotlight.jpg|Answer: Lawrence and Linda Image:Concert footage 3.jpg|"Well, don't just stand there, man. Kiss her!" Image:Lawrence and Linda's first kiss - closeup.jpg|Their first kiss Reunion concert Image:Reunion concert venue.jpg|Reunion concert at the Flynn-Fletcher house Image:Singing Snuck Your Way.jpg|The band sings Snuck Your Way Into My Heart Image:Sherman on the drums.jpg|Sherman playing the drums Image:Ninjas of love.jpg|Ninjas of love, rappelling down from above Image:LindaLawrenceKiss.jpg|Their first kiss re-enacted Category:Bands